Hank and Kronner Love Story
by 2008wingedWheel
Summary: this is the first story of five in this series! Niklas Kronwall and Henrik Zetterberg have been teammates since 2003. Lately, Niklas noticed something was wrong with his friend. Will he ever find out? And will Niklas work the courage to tell Henrik he loves him?


"You're a great player, Hank, but to get a hat trick _and _three assists in the same game? You've got to be pretty proud of yourself", Niklas Kronwall told his teammate, Henrik Zetterberg. Henrik raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Kronner". Niklas frowned. His teammate wasn't acting like himself- he'd been acting a little off since his empty net goal. Oh, he celebrated the win with his teammates and was all smiley after his goal, but something wasn't right. As they were skating to the bench after that goal, Corey Perry had said something to Henrik. Was that bothering him? Niklas glanced over at his friend, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "You're not acting like yourself. What's wrong, Hank", he asked. Henrik chewed his lip nervously. "Oh, it just… Perry makes me nervous". "Why? Is it the things he says to you?" Henrik ran his hand through his hair. "It's hard to explain, Kronner. You'd have to know him well enough to understand what I mean". Niklas could tell there was something his friend wasn't telling him. He was worried about something or… was there a little bit of fear in his eyes? "Hello, Henrik. I expected you to be here", came a voice from the doorway. Henrik tensed instantly. His brown eyes went wide with fear and he could already feel the sweat running down his face. Niklas glanced at his friend. Perry was in the doorway but why was Henrik so nervous? "I just thought I'd come here to do our post-game ritual", Perry said. It was now that the tears were filling Henrik's eyes. He hated Perry and he hated what Perry had done to him. "No! Not anymore. I'm done, Perry. I hate you and I hate what you do to me-what you've done to me. Leave me alone", he said, tears running down his face. Perry sneered. "Sorry. I cannot leave you alone. You're the only one I want".

Niklas felt anger running through him. Whatever Perry had done to his teammate, it was making Henrik cry and he knew he had to stop it. "What have you done to him, Perry", he asked, standing up with his fists clenched. "Made him fear me". "Not a good enough answer, Perry! What did you do to him", Niklas asked, coming closer to Perry. "That is not your business, Kronwall". Niklas pinned Perry against one of the lockers, his hands clenching Perry's shirt. "It is my business. When he's not acting like himself, I know something big is going on. Now tell me: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Perry shook his head. "Can't tell you". Niklas was clearly angry, but his voice was quiet when he said: "Hank, what did he do to you?" "He's been raping me after every time we play them. He's been doing this for two years. When he does it, he says 'If you tell anyone, I will hurt or kill your teammates'. When I've offered to take that place, he says 'No, because then I will lose the one thing I am after'. That's why you'll see me come in limping and have bruises on my face". Niklas was pissed. His one hand automatically went to Perry's neck. He leaned in close to his face so that **he **could clearly hear every word he spoke. "You're an idiot, Perry. You're a disgusting, lying, dirty idiot. Doing that to anyone is horrible. Doing it to someone I'm close to makes it twice as bad. You should have known sooner or later he would have swallowed his fear and told someone. I'm glad he did. Seeing my teammate and captain come into the locker room in pain like that wasn't easy. He always told a different story than what actually happened. I had my suspicions, but I didn't let him know that. I didn't want him more upset than he already was. (He looked at Henrik and nodded, which made Henrik grab his phone and dial a number). I could've killed you just now after finally knowing what you did to my teammate. But since we didn't need two people going to jail, only one is going. At this moment, Hank is calling the police. They are going to come here and arrest you. I hope you learned your lesson because if you come out of jail and do it again, you're dead". It was only about five minutes later that Perry was in handcuffs and taken from the room.

The minute he left, Henrik started to sob. They were tears of joy and guilt. Niklas came and sat on the floor next to his teammate, his arm wrapping around his shoulder. "You should be glad he's gone, Hank. He won't be hurting you anymore". "I am glad he's gone. I just feel so guilty that I didn't tell you earlier. You're gonna hate me now". Niklas hugged his teammate tightly. "No, I can't hate you. No way can I hate you", he said. He placed a hand under his teammate's chin and slowly raised his head. Niklas's eyes wandered over Hank's face before finally looking into his brown eyes. "I love you, Hank", he whispered, kissing his friend's lips. Hank blinked in surprise. "Don't do this out of pity, Kronner", he said. Niklas smiled. "I'm not. This isn't out of pity. I've had a crush on you for several months now". Hank grinned and grabbed his teammate's face, kissing him hard on the lips. "I love you too, big guy", he said.


End file.
